the_wwe_2k_wrestling_universefandomcom-20200214-history
Nancy Warren (RLS CAW)
Natasha Warren ''(born 7th June 1989 in Toronto, Canada)'' is a Canadian professional wrestler currently signed to UNION Wrestling under the name Nancy Warren. Career: Training, EW:C Rejection (2008-2009): Warren tried on several occasions in her first year of training to get into Exhibition Wrestling: Canada. Details are scarce, though her trainer James Arson cited their attitude towards Warren as a big part of him exiting the company in 2010. Warren trained hard, despite the rejection, and eventually found herself moving to BWF in England, on Arson's recommendation, to train with Adam Sharp, better known as The Maverick. BWF, Team Canada (2009-2014): Chances at BWF proved hard to come by in the first couple of years, with Warren finding the different training style of Sharp something of a shock to the system. She persevered, however, not wanting to let James Arson down. She finally debuted for the promotion at BWF: Criminal Intent in November 2011, helping fellow Canadian Charlie Williams defeat Rafe Daniels. She would align with Williams and the incoming Captain Canada to form Team Canada, a villainous stable wishing to impose themselves on the promotion. In March 2012, Warren would help Captain Canada win the BWF Championship from Darius, while failing to win the BWF Women's Championship herself from Anna Conda. She would take a hiatus following the collapse of the stable in early 2013, to heal up some niggling injuries. She returned, surprisingly, in late 2013 to win the Women's Battle Broil and win her first BWF Women's Championship. She would hold it for around four months before dropping it to Katey Vega. She later admitted regret at holding the title during the Women's Trophy, as she would have liked to compete in it. Following a big loss to Miss Deeds at BWF Full Circle in mid-2014, she would fall into obscurity and request release when the financial troubles at the promotion became terminal for it. PWU/UNION Wrestling, SuperWarren (2015-''present''): Warren, now under the name Nancy Warren, took part in the tournament to crown the first ever Women's Champion (later renamed the Women's World Champion), losing to eventual winner Miss Deeds. She then began coming to the ring to a fanfare, wearing a red cape and a blue attire with a Superman-style logo (emblazoned with an "N", for Nancy), calling herself SuperWarren, though acting as a heel. She wrestled a few times on the UK&I Tour, and took a more prominent role as a tweener in her homeland during the Canadian Tour. She defeated Miss Deeds in a non-title match in her hometown days before the big final show, with help from Birdy. She reverted to being a heel following the move to the Network and the reboot of storylines. Warren feuded with new-girl Sitara leading into a bitter match at Hardcore Brawl 2016, which Warren won with her Canadian Crab submission move. The performance, which was one of the highlights of a good overall opening Live Event for the promotion, saw both women rewarded with a place in the Women's World Championship match at PWU Capitol Punishment 2017 alongside champion Birdy and #1 Contender Miss Deeds, which Birdy won by pinning Deeds. After missing out on a place on the card of PWU Money In The Bank 2017, despite putting on some good matches in the weeks before, Warren would make her Live Event return at European Invasion 2017, fighting alongside unwilling partner Miss Deeds to shockingly defeat the face team of Sitara and Brittany Guile, with Deeds MISSile Kicking everyone in the match (including Warren on the apron) before pinning Guile. Warren would get her revenge at the Attendance Only show following this event, defeating Deeds with the Scrambuster, before The UNION Wrestling Challenge 2017's Women's Division Tourney began taking up her time. She defeated the Crass Clown, Blush, in the First Round in the Main Event of the final Union Unleashed before the event, but would lose out to frenemy Deeds in the Second Round at the event itself. She would then quietly take time off to recover a broken nose suffered at a live show, not appearing in the run-up to Open Challenge 2017, or the event itself, before announcing her return going into the first Union Unleashed following it. In-Wrestling: Signature Moves: Running Crossbody Tilt-A-Whirl Sidewalk Slam ''(2014-onward)'' Canadian Crab ''(Elevated Boston Crab)'' Avalanche Sidewalk Slam (2009-2014) Finishing Moves: Scrambuster ''(Gutbuster)'' Canadian Destroyer (2009-2012) Nicknames: SuperWarren Wrestler's Managed: Captain Canada & Charlie Williams (as part of Team Canada) (2011-2013) Accomplishments: 1x BWF Women's Championship Trivia: * Warren is a huge DC fan, taking inspiration from Supergirl and Wonder Woman for her "SuperWarren" gimmick. * Despite holding an impressive win/loss ratio, Warren has only held one championship belt in her career. She attributes this partially to her ascendancy coinciding with the collapse of BWF. * Warren has two children, both of whom have attended UNION Wrestling events.Category:CAWs